


Almost as perfect as your face

by theagent13



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sharon Carter Appreciation Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theagent13/pseuds/theagent13
Summary: Sharon Carter is a very enthusiastic of World Compliment Day, she offers everyone a compliment and does everything to her friends to show how much they are appreciated. With a newly developing relationship with Steve Rogers, she's not sure how she can compliment him without sounding too much in love but does it anyway.
Relationships: Sharon Carter & Steve Rogers, Sharon Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Almost as perfect as your face

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction about Sharon or Marvel Universe, but I could not pass the opportunity to demonstrate my love for her during this month.  
> I also want to apologize in advance because English is not my first language, so forgive any mistakes and I hope you enjoy this one-shot.

It’s almost common knowledge how infuriating Agent 13 can be sometimes, at least Natasha knows this and still sticks to her company. After endless missions and many hours at the Triskelion, they became friends, or as close as you can be to someone working as spies. According to Natasha, Sharon Carter did not ask too many questions, had a good sense of humor and knew how to drink, making her more tolerable in the Black Widow’s eyes. 

So, It’s a surprise when by March 1st, Natasha wakes up and doesn’t see a signal of Sharon, not even a text message. She’s more surprised when she gets to work and is greeted normally by Sharon who offers her a small smile while walking the opposite direction, which makes Natasha preoccupied with what Sharon has planned. Sharon specifically doesn’t say anything because she knows it will cause more reaction to Natasha, she likes to mess with her as long as by the end of the day she doesn’t end up dead. 

The last week's doubts filled Carter’s mind while planning this day, she was not sure Steve would be a part of it because she was afraid of offending him in any way, seeing as their relationship is new. They were closer since he joined S.H.I.E.L.D. and went out together a few times. They had coffee together at her favorite café a couple of times, sharing a piece of pie and laughter, stealing glances over the food and they also had been to places Steve wanted to visit, she was trying to help him understand the world’s situation today and they shared a couple of dates. Museums, parks, and movies later they still didn’t know where their relationship stands exactly, but they had agreed to take it slowly and see if it would work out with their crazy lives. 

Steve often thinks how pretty Sharon is, how adorable she looks when eating or talking about burgers, or anything related to burgers. When he walks through her office door he’s startled by her beauty ‘cause right now the morning sunlight’s escaping through the blind’s window and it illuminates her golden locks making her look more majestic than before. The noise of the opening door catches Sharon’s attention and she raises her eyes from the previous mission paperwork to him, who’s walking towards the chair right in front of her

“Morning, Captain” she greets him, excitement pouring from her mouth

“Good morning, agent.” He says amused with her expression sitting by the chair

She simply picks up a pebble from the cactus jar that’s on her table and looking directly to Steve she says “you rock my world” and smiles stupidly.

“There isn’t a word in the dictionary for how good you look.” Sharon announces swiftly because she knew if she gave too much thought she wouldn’t say anything “And after being part of S.H.I.E.L.D., I’m impressed” A faint blush creeps through his cheeks and she hopes the same is not happening to her. Before he has a chance to talk, she continues.

“I know why Fury sent you, I’ve collected the important information on our next target” she slips the folder containing data on a Tunisian man accused of providing weapons to Europe that was on the corner of her desk. 

Steve doesn’t know what to do, he still feels a little bit awkward around women and wonders when he’ll have to courage to ask if she wants to be his girlfriend. While he practiced over his head it was okay, but he fears it will make him look like a fool in front of her. He offers her a smile and thanks her for the papers. Before he thinks anything to say, her voice fills the room.

“Wow, did the sun just came up or did you smile at me?” she asked without thinking twice about the consequences, this time more teasingly.

The line between flirting and offering a compliment was blurred and it was something she considered before following this path. When she pondered including Steve, questions were popping on her mind about what would he think of it all and how it would affect their relation afterward. 

Stunned, he had no words and was saved by her phone ringing, Maria Hill wanted to talk to Sharon immediately so the young agent excused herself from the room and left Rogers alone. While going through the same hallway she had just some minutes before, she found Natasha again, having a conversation with Clint. Deviating a little she stopped and greeted them both. Sharon turned to Natasha, speaking rapidly because she did not want to make Maria Hill wait too much.

“I have a favor to ask, look out for Rogers” seeing the confused look on both of their eyes she continued “If possible count how many times he’ll be blushing, I plan to give him a lot of compliments” Natasha really laughs making Sharon a little bit embarrassed while Clint looks confused.

“You’re a poetic and noble land mermaid.” Sharon says looking at her, not having time to say more, walks towards the elevator and Natasha gives her a big smile. Even though the redhead claims it’s an annoying behavior, deep down she appreciates Sharon’s efforts to make her at least grin. 

Meanwhile, Steve picks up the folder, directing himself to the exit, he notices a little red paper fell from the pile he’s holding. He bends over and catches it, paying attention to what the white words that are written with a elegant handwriting he knows belongs to Sharon “You’re a genius! Your brain is almost as perfect as your face”

Steve is aware he’s smiling, feeling happy he puts the note in his pocket because he plans on saving it when he gets home. As he leaves her office, sees Natasha and Clint talking quietly, he acknowledges their presence more enthusiastically than normal and heads to his own office, thinking how today Sharon had looked like a ball full of positive energy ready to explode. Natasha is not dumb and has been keeping up with their developing relationship from afar, seeing how they look radiant to be with each other makes her content, she’s glad her friend has found someone nice like Steve and at the same time pleased Steve has someone in this century like Sharon. 

“Happy Compliment Day, Nat. You are the most beautiful, glowing sun goddess ever” Sharon sends Natasha. She only hopes she’ll not be too screwed when Natasha receives the flowers that are due to any minute. Nearly bouncing Sharon presses the elevator button to Maria’s hill office floor. 

It became a tradition, every year on March 1st, the World Compliment Day, she would offer to everyone in her life compliments as much as she could think, the weirder the better sometimes. But Steve Rogers was not anyone, it was his first year back again, he had no idea this celebration existed, so she could have some fun and see his embarrassment in receiving praises. To add more fuel to the situation, Sharon had to admit to herself her feelings for him. Apart from the fact Steve was good looking, something that was obvious to everyone who could see, he was incredibly kind, honest, gentle, selfless, sincere. When Sharon realized she could spend a whole day exalting his positives traits, she grasped her feelings for him.

As she rides the elevator, Sharon types in a message to Steve “Like you so much, almost as much as burgers.”


End file.
